


Мое горло, твои зубы, прямо сейчас?..

by CathrineBush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Телефон вибрирует на прикроватной тумбочке, а Дерек недоуменно выгибает бровь. Час ночи, все его знакомые давно должны сладко спать в своих кроватках. Либо произошло что-то важное (но тогда раздался бы звонок), либо у кого-то кончился инстинкт самосохранения. Он берет телефон в руки, разглядывая сообщение с неизвестного номера. В груди растекается шар тепла, и трудно удержать на лице бесстрастное выражение.</p>
<p>«Мое горло, твои зубы, прямо сейчас?..»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мое горло, твои зубы, прямо сейчас?..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vardana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardana/gifts).



> Просто никогда не спорьте с Викой, если она уперлась рогом.
> 
> Это продолжение Ёлочной истории (http://archiveofourown.org/works/5728534). То, что Vardana оставила за кадром, но сказала написать мне. И я сделала это так, как умею.
> 
> Стремный юморок, подобие грязных разговорчиков, кноттинг и римминг.
> 
> Как-то так...

Когда Дерек провожает Стайлза до двери, тот ехидно усмехается и треплет его по плечу, отступая за порог и не приглашая в гости. Лора сверлит его взглядом с крыльца дома напротив, и Дереку ничего не остается, как сжать зубы и вернуться обратно, скомкано попрощавшись. Он ничего не говорит вслух, но по нему наверняка видно, как он раздражен. Сестры, усмехнувшись, расходятся по своим комнатам, Талия вытирает последнюю тарелку на кухне полотенцем, осторожно складывая ее в подвесной шкафчик, и ему абсолютно нечего делать.  
  
Еще год назад он бы уселся в гостиной с книгой и приятно провел бы остаток вечера в тишине и одиночестве, наслаждаясь спокойствием и передышкой до следующего раунда язвительных пикировок с Лорой или Корой. Но теперь, когда в его жизни появился Стайлз, очень трудно найти себе место. Ведь он так маняще близко, но в то же время далеко. Глупые традиции и нормы морали, не дающие ему быть там, где хочется больше всего.  
  
Дерек рычит от злости и топает в душ, надеясь, что вода поможет успокоиться. К слову сказать, нихрена не помогает. Ему _необходимо_ быть рядом со Стайлзом, но он упрямо ложится в кровать, выключая свет и разглядывая пятно света на потолке от фонаря с улицы. Ему чудится какое-то беспокойство, но он приписывает его себе, когда ворочается в постели, не в силах уснуть, лишь прокручивая раз за разом события дня.  
  
Телефон вибрирует на прикроватной тумбочке, а Дерек недоуменно выгибает бровь. Час ночи, все его знакомые давно должны сладко спать в своих кроватках. Либо произошло что-то важное (но тогда раздался бы звонок), либо у кого-то кончился инстинкт самосохранения. Он берет телефон в руки, разглядывая сообщение с неизвестного номера. В груди растекается шар тепла, и трудно удержать на лице бесстрастное выражение.  
  
**_«Мое горло, твои зубы, прямо сейчас?..»_**  
  
И вовсе не надо гадать от кого это. Он подходит к окну, разглядывая дом напротив, в котором еще уютно горят огни, маня его будто мотылька к огню. В какой-то момент становится плевать на все ограничения, в конце концов, он альфа, который нашел свою истинную пару. Для него можно сделать несколько послаблений (вовсе нет, но кого это волнует?). Дерек быстро натягивает одежду, соображая, можно ли выйти через парадную дверь, или просто выскользнуть из окна. Нежелание быть замеченным родными побеждает здравый смысл, и он тихо приподнимает створку, выбираясь на улицу, и так же тихо опускает ее на место.  
  
Прохладный воздух проясняет мозг, и Дерек стряхивает усталость, разминая мышцы, осторожно направляясь к дому Стайлза, а тот будто стоит у входа и наблюдает за ним – так быстро распахивается дверь, стоит Дереку подняться на крыльцо. Ощущение будто они не виделись несколько недель, а не два часа – Стайлз падает в его объятья, вжимаясь в тело, будто желая вплавиться целиком.  
  
— Альфа… — у Дерека внутри коротит проводка от этого жаркого шепота куда-то в шею, мгновенно забываются все собственные обещания и слетают тормоза — просто невозможно устоять, когда рядом твоя _омега_.  
  
Он стягивает обувь и следует за Стайлзом, пятящимся в гостиную и ухмыляющимся так пошло, что дыхание перехватывает, а член наливается кровью, упираясь в ширинку. Трудно устоять, когда сладкий запах забивает нос, оседая где-то на корне языка, отчего рот заполняется слюной и приходится постоянно сглатывать. Какой-то замкнутый круг, от которого мутится в голове, но Дерек вовсе не собирается нажимать на паузу или что-то в этом роде.  
  
В просторной комнате нет ничего кроме дивана, ковра и елки у камина. И хочется сказать, что со своей неуклюжестью Стайлз напрасно установил дерево так близко к огню, но все слова застревают в глотке, когда тот стягивает с себя нелепый свитер. В этом нет ничего эротичного, просто шальная улыбка и приоткрытые пухлые губы делают свое дело, затыкая Дерека на вдохе. Оголившаяся бледная кожа, покрытая коричневыми точками родинок, так и просит поставить метку, и он скользит ближе, проводя пальцами по рукам. Не трогать желающего его Стайлза кажется настоящим восьмым грехом, а Дерек вовсе не грешник.  
  
Он стаскивает свитер с себя, потому что хочется ощутить кожей прикосновение к Стайлзу, натура альфы этого буквально требует, а он не в силах сопротивляться, вжимая того в себя, целуя припухшие губы и скользя языком вглубь рта. Вкус Стайлза такой же восхитительный, как он помнит, и это осознание приводит его в восторг. Каким же идиотом он был, пока не верил в существование пар, и как прекрасно, что он встретил Стайлза (кажется, он становится сопливым романтиком, но ему та-а-а-ак плевать), тело которого идеально подходит ему, его жадным рукам. Дерек наконец-то проводит языком по длинной шее, впитывая аромат желания и  прислушиваясь к ритму сердца, бухающего в груди.  
  
На какую-то секунду он отстраняется, прикрывая глаза и абстрагируясь от обуревающих чувств, потому что грубость — это не то, что он хочет подарить своей _паре_. Ему кажется, что это идеальное решение, особенно когда губы раздвигаются в усмешке, а разум очищается. Дерек даже может соображать почти трезво, и это кажется ему охеренным достижением, потому что больше своего удовольствия он хочет показать Стайлзу, что он приобретает в лице Дерека.  
  
— Я не знаю, что там происходит в твоей голове, но иди ко мне, Серый Волк. Я позвал тебя вовсе не для того, чтобы ты пялился на меня почти одетый. Помнишь, мой рот, твой член? И что-то там про привязывание? — Стайлз пошло двигает бровями, а Дерек кивает головой, не переставая широко усмехаться.  
  
Он снимает с себя джинсы вместе с боксерами и фыркает, когда слышит одобрительный свист Стайлза. Тот уже лежит на ковре в одном нижнем белье, впитывая в себя каждую черту тела Дерека, особенно радуя вниманием твердый член с крупной набухшей головкой. Стайлз облизывает губы, когда Дерек проводит рукой по стволу, размазав по головке выступившую каплю смазки. Для того чтобы привлечь внимание к своему лицу, Дереку приходится откашляться. Стайлз нехотя поднимает на него взгляд шалых глаз и заливается румянцем, когда Дерек кивает на его боксеры, которые все еще скрывают стоящий член омеги от того, кому теперь он принадлежит. Стайлз стягивает с себя последний клочок ткани, а Дерек одобрительно урчит, устраиваясь рядом на мягком ворсе и замечая терпкий аромат естественной смазки.  
  
Стайлз будто неверяще прикасается пальцами к скуле Дерека, поглаживая щетину и линию подбородка, а тот потирается о ладонь, урча, будто большой волк. _Ручной волк_. По спине Стайлза бежит дрожь осознания того факта, что Дерек принадлежит ему точно так же, как и сам Стайлз принадлежит ему. Они по уши друг в друге, только никто из них даже не хочет что-то делать с этим фактом. Кроме получения крышесносного оргазма. Или двух. И узла. Стайлз пялится на основание члена Дерека, где должен быть узел, и сглатывает набежавшую слюну.  
  
— Знаешь, я чувствую, что ты держишь себя в руках, — он с трудом переводит взгляд на лицо Дерека, — ты вовсе не обязан этого делать. Не надо ставить мои потребности выше своих, — Дерек склоняет голову набок.  
  
— Ошибаешься. Твои нужды — моя первоочередная задача. И доставив тебе удовольствие — я доставлю удовольствие и себе. Так что будь хорошей омежкой и закрой свой рот, пока я не заткнул его чем-то более интересным. Вряд ли ты готов принять узел в эти пухлые губы, правда, — Дерек проводит пальцем по его нижней губе,  и, блядь, Стайлз готов кончить только от той картинки, что мигом встала перед его глазами.  
  
— Как скажешь, _альфа_ , — Дерек прикрывает глаза, слыша похоть в низком шепоте, обжигающем нервные окончания огнем. Весь контроль почти идет по пизде и удерживается он только героическим усилием, поглаживая тело Стайлза кончиками пальцев.  
  
Ему хочется изучить Стайлза целиком, лизнуть каждую выемку на теле, попробовать миллион разных вещей, чтобы понять как тот будет реагировать. _Познакомиться_ , понимаете? И Дерек не отказывает себе, оглаживая плечи, чужую грудь, лаская соски и прислушиваясь к тихим стонам, которые Стайлз пытается давить в себе. Когда Дерек склоняется, оставляя небольшую метку на ключице, Стайлз всхлипывает, выгибаясь дугой, а Дерек улыбается самодовольно, продолжая порхать пальцами по впалому животу, не касаясь текущего члена.  
  
— Если ты сейчас же не перестанешь издеваться, я встану и уйду отсюда, клянусь волчьими богами, — Стайлз смотрит на него возмущенно, а Дерек лишь мягко смеется, обхватывая широкой ладонью его твердый член и  вслушиваясь в восторженно-облегченный стон.  
  
— Детка, ты не в том положении, чтобы командовать, ясно? — он мурлычет куда-то в живот, но не надо поднимать голову, чтобы почувствовать рваный кивок Стайлза, который сейчас молится, чтобы Дерек не вздумал убрать свою божественную, роскошную, охуенную ладонь с его мать-его-нахуй члена. Кажется, что ради этого он согласится даже кого-то убить.  
  
Но когда влажные губы обхватывают набухшую от крови головку, медленно обводя ее языком, Стайлз берет назад все свои слова и молитвы, потому что именно _теперь_ он действительно готов согласиться на все. Его член погружается глубже в горячий жар рта Дерека и это вос-хи-ти-тель-но, понимаете? Он приподнимается, толкаясь бедрами, но тяжелая ладонь Дерека ложится на его живот, придерживая на месте, медленно обводя языком каждую венку на члене, заставляя Стайлза постыдно поскуливать.  
  
Дерек впускает член в свой рот до самого основания, не убирая одну ладонь с живота Стайлза, а пальцами второй руки поглаживая сжатый и текущий анус. Запах возбуждения выбивает все связные мысли из головы, оставляя желание натянуть Стайлза на член, но он сдерживается, скользя внутрь задницы указательным пальцем. Разминая гладкие и тугие мышцы, продолжая скользить губами по напряженному стволу. Он искренне наслаждается тихими стонами Стайлза, никогда для него не было так важно доставить удовольствие партнеру, но это же _Стайлз_. С ним все иначе.  
  
Дерек выпускает член из губ и приподнимает ноги Стайлза, разводя их шире в стороны. Стайлз смотрит на него из-под прикрытых ресниц, закусив нижнюю губу, а Дерек склоняется и проводит языком от ануса до мошонки, втягивая напряженные яйца в рот, облизывая их языком и вновь выпуская изо рта. Задница сжимается, не желая расслабляться, но Дерек вталкивает язык глубже, растягивая тугие мышцы. Стайлз разрывается между желанием отодвинуть Дерека от себя и притянуть его еще ближе. Он сжимает руки в кулаки, закусывая костяшки зубами, чтобы не скулить так пошло и просяще. Дерек слизывает терпкие капли смазки, и Стайлзу неловко, что тот пробует его с таким наслаждением, будто не ощущал ничего лучше.  
  
— Альфа, пожалуйста… — когда Дерек слышит этот прерывающийся шепот, он отвлекается от своего занятия, понимая, что Стайлз на грани оргазма, а с головки члена на живот натекла лужица смазки. Он отстраняется, облизывая губы и замечая, как глаза Стайлза распахиваются при виде этого обычного действия. Он тоненько всхлипывает, а член дрожит, но чудом удерживается от оргазма.  
  
Дерек устраивается между бедер Стайлза, закидывая его ноги на свои плечи и приставляя набухшую головку к растянутому анусу. На секунду поднимает взгляд и, улыбнувшись, целует щиколотку Стайлза, скользя в задницу одним плавным движением до шлепка яиц о влажную кожу. Ему хочется закрыть глаза, но он никогда не откажется от зрелища Стайлза, наконец получившего желаемый член в анус.  
  
— Нравится, детка? — Дерек намеренно медленно двигает бедрами, почти выходя из задницы и тут же входя до упора. Стайлз беспорядочно мотает головой, находясь явно не здесь, а в море удовольствия от растягивающего его анус толстого члена, — Стайлз, говори со мной.  
  
Дерек замирает, почти выйдя из тугой задницы и дожидаясь осмысленного выражения на лице Стайлза. Тот недовольно всхлипывает, двигая бедрами, а Дерек шлепает ладонью по ягодице.  
  
— Черт возьми, Дерек, ты убиваешь меня. Не смей останавливаться, или я тебя придушу, — Стайлз зло закусывает нижнюю губу, но Дереку этого достаточно, и начинает размеренно трахать его, каждым толчком задевая простату.  
  
Дерек настолько увлекается видом распростертого под ним Стайлза, что упускает момент, когда в основании члена начинает разбухать узел, распирая узкий анус. Он лишь громко стонет, дрожа на вытянутых руках, а Стайлз распахивает глаза в шоке.  
  
— Дерек… Дерек, блядь, нет! Ты же меня раздавишь, — Стайлз начинает бормотать что-то непонятное, срывающееся на долгий скулеж на одной ноте, потому что узел растягивает тугие мышцы почти причиняя боль, и это самое охуенное что он испытывал в своей жизни, — блядь… твою маа-а-а-ать, Хейл…  
  
Дерек вталкивает член как можно глубже, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия, скручивающегося внизу живота, и невозможно сдерживаться, особенно когда Стайлз сжимается и кончает, когда узел задевает набухшую простату. Всего несколько почти незаметных движений еще глубже, и Дерек не может больше сдерживаться, кончая тугими струями горячей спермы в задницу, запертую его узлом.  
  
Он старается удерживать вес на локтях, но Стайлзу все равно неудобно — туша Дерека мешает ему дышать. Правда, это в какой-то мере даже приятно — укусы, оставленные Дереком, наливаются кровью, на животе засыхает остывшая сперма, а задница накачена семенем альфы, но Дерек пахнет так восхитительно, что Стайлз тихонько сопит, абстрагируясь от всех неудобств и наслаждаясь закрепленной связью пары.  
  
— А рот так и не заткнул, — Стайлз усмехается, целуя Дерека в колючие щеки.  
  
— Ночь только началась, — Дерек улыбается кровожадно, а у Стайлза по спине бежит дрожь предвкушения.  
  
Все-таки приехать на Рождество в родной дом — лучшее решение, которое только принимал Дерек в своей жизни.  



End file.
